1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air pressure launching mechanism, which is easier to use and less expensive to manufacture than similar devices that are currently available to the public. Particularly this invention addresses the problems that children experience when attempting to launch a projectile accurately and quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of devices have been created and marketed over the years, in an attempt to offer children some means of firing a safe projectile easily and accurately. While it is true that most, if not all, launching systems do successfully accelerate and convey a projectile across a distance, there are significant deficiencies in these contrivances relating to safety, control and the ease of use by children.
The most prevalent means, used for storing and releasing the energy required to launch a projectile, is the metal coil spring. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,620 and 5,653,215 disclose devices, whereby the user is required to elongate an internal steel coil spring by drawing back on an external handle. While these metal springs add undesirable weight to items that are typically hand held by the user, the most significant problems arise from the fact that metal springs store and release energy in a very non-linear fashion. This fact makes the step of storing energy, by elongating a spring, an exercise which becomes increasingly more difficult as the user approaches completion. Not only do many children experience great difficulty with this process, but a risk of injury must be seriously considered if the user looses control of the device, before the step of storing energy is completed.
In another example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,464 and 5,242,323 disclose nearly identical mechanisms for launching projectiles, both of which specify the use of coil springs as an energy storage means. In both disclosures, the user is required to compress an internal coil spring by pulling on an external handle. The resulting compressed spring releases stored energy in a very non-linear fashion. The initial release of energy is explosive and abrupt, resulting in a number of undesirable performance issues, including the concerns of added weight and safety previously noted.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,579 discloses a far more linear, storage-and-release-of-energy means, for launching a projectile. By making use of an externally mounted, unguarded rubber band, however, the device exposes children to a variety of potential injuries resulting from pinch points and the failure to prevent the launching of various dangerous articles such as rocks, pencils and the like.
The need exists for an improved projectile launching device, which is both safe and simple for children to operate. The need also exists for a safe projectile launcher, which is simple, lightweight, and cost efficient to manufacture; one whose means for storing and releasing energy allows the user to rapidly as well as accurately fire projectiles, and thereby provide hours of safe amusement and satisfaction.